Teach Me about True Love
by Jung Min Young
Summary: "Ajari aku..." Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Sakura baru Sasuke membuka mulutnya Sakura sudah mendahuluinya "ajari aku tentang cinta"
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me about True Love**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Warning : **AU, OOC

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya burung-burung sudah keluar dari sarangnya dan menyanyi dengan merdu sedah waktunya untuk murid Konoha High School untuk masuk sekolah.

"sakura selamat pagi!" sapa perempuan berambut blonde dan bermata aquamarine.

"Pa… pagi Sakura-chan" dan perempuan berabut indigo bermata lavender yang ada di sebelahnya.

"hn pagi" jawab Sakura datar.

"Ke kelas yuk!" Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura dan Hinata ke dalam kelas.

"Eh... Sakura kamu punya orang yang kau sukai tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Kurasa tidak"

"Ah kau tidak seru ah!" Ino menatap wajah Sakura "Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" sekarang Ino sudah megalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Ummm... ta.. tapi jangan beritahu si..siapa-siapa ya Ino-chan" pinta Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tenang saja tak akan kuberitahu siapa-siapa"

"Na... Naruto" bisik Hinata di telinga Ino.

"Apa? Kau suka dengannya?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Ino?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya bicara.

"Aku suka sama Sai... dia ngebuat aku nge-_fly_" mata Ino sudah berbinar-binar sambil membayangkan sosok Sai.

"Kenapa kau suka padanya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia itu tampan...!" Ino teriak histeris.

'Apa itu suka?' batin Sakura.

"Aku cinta mati sama dia!" teriakan Ino semakin keras.

'Apa itu cinta?' batin Sakura (again)

"Me... memang dia lumayan tampa Ino" kata Hinata membenarkan.

"Hei kau sendiri bagaimana Sakura? Tinggal kau saja yang belum menyukai orang"

"Aku tidak tahu" kata Sakura pelan.

'Apa itu suka? Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya ya? Sepertinya mereka sangat senang' tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil memikirkan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya tentang suka dan cinta Sakura tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang berada didepannya.

BRUUK!

"A...aduh" Sakura jatuh menimpa orang dengan posisinya yang tidak elit.

"Hei!" teriak orang yang sakura timpa.

"Eh..?" Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan yang dia lihat adalah makhluk yang tampan tapi sayang rambutnya berbentuk pantat ayam ckck.

"Cepat berdiri!" dengan berat hati yang Sakura berdiri dan membetulkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor karena menyentuh lantai dan Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak minta maaf?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan bergaya sok cool dengan satu tangan di masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dingin sambil mendelik dan memberi death glare andalannya untuk Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming (baca : cengok)

"Hh..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya melihat gadis pink itu pergi.

"Yah lebih baik aku juga masuk kelas" Ketika Sasuke ingin berbalik dia melihat kartu pelajar Sakura yang terjatuh.

"Ng.. apa ini?" Sasuke mulai membaca kartu pelajar Sakura dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya "Jadi namanya Sakura Haruno ya.."

"Sa... Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Iya Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Syukurlah" kata kedua teman Sakura bersamaan.

**Di dalam kelas**

"Ke... kenapa Sakura?" tanya Hinata karena ia melihat Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Dasar pantat ayam kartu pelajargua jstuh!" kata Sakura yang baru menyadari kalau kartu pelajarnya jatuh.

"Kartu pelajarmu jatuh?"

"Iya Hinata bagaimana ini?"

"Le.. lebih baik kau segera menemukannya"

"Betul forehead karena besok ada pemeriksaan lartu pelajar" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong ngomong yang tadi kutabrak siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu!" Sakura menggeleng.

"Dia itukan pangeran di sekolah ini! aku masih tidak percaya kau tidak mengenalnya! Dia itu sekelas dengan kita memangnya kau tidak sadar?"

"Ya... aku memang tidak mengenalnya dan apakah aku peduli kalau kita sekelas dengan pangeran itu jadi langsung saja siapa namanya?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ka.. kalau tidak salah namanya Sa.. Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Hinata karena sepertinya Ino sedang mengomel pada Sakura karena dia tidak tau yang ditabraknya adalah pangeran sekolah.

"Kau dengar? Hinata saja tau..." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Baiklah anak anak silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing" kata guru berambut perak dan memakai masker yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya"

Sakura mulai menguap bosan pada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh senseinya itu 'Cepat selesai dong..'

"Oh iya Sakura aku nanti ga bisa ke kantin sama kamu maaf ya" bisik Hinata pelan.

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Sakura santai.

"Aku juga forehead nanti ada rapat osis" kata Ino.

"Tidak apa aku sendiri saja"

**-oOo-**

'Akhirnya istirahat makan apa ya?' Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan santai tapi perjalanannya(?) itu terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara orang "A..aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun.. Dari dulu aku menyukaimu" DEG Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung diam dan menyembunyikan diri sambil melihat kearah orang yang baru saja mengatakan itu.

'Eh... itukan orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi kan siapa namanya? Dan yang perempuan kalau tidak salah itu teman sekelasku Tenten?'

"Maaf..." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Tenten yang ada didepannya dan Tenten yang mendengar empat huruf itu hanya diam ditempat dan terlihat err.. menangis?

"...Terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun sudah mau mendengar pernyataanku..." Tenten memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Dulu waktu Sasuke-kun menggenggam tanganku dan berkata berjuanglah aku sangat senang lalu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu" Sakura terkejut karena perkataan Tenten –nih orang udah ditolak masih bisa ngomong gitu?-

"Begitu?" lalu Sasuke mendekati Tenten dan menghapus air mata Tenten dengan jari telunjuknya "Tapi kita masih bisa menjadi temankan?" bisik Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun" kata Tenten yang sudah ceria lagi "Aku ke kantin dulu ya!" sambil dadah dadah gaje ke Sasuke sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya diam sambil menyeringai. Sakura tetap memperhatikan Sasuke dengan bingung karena Sakura sendiri tidak tau perasaan suka atau yang namanya cinta apalah itu.

Sasuke kemudian tertawa pelan sambil mengeluarkan notes siswanya dia mulai menulis diatas kertas itu sambil tetap tersenyum tapi bukan tersenyum lembut seperti tadi melainkan senyum yang seikit mengerikan.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi" kata Sasuke masih melihat catatan itu.

'Apanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi?' Sakura semakin bingung karena tidak tau apa isi catatan tersebut.

Lalu Sasuke memasukkan catatan siswa itu kedalam saku celananya tapi bukannya masuk malah jatuh ke lantai dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari itu. Orang yang mempunyai catatan itupun pergi. Karena rasa penasaran Sakura menghampiri catatan yang terjatuh dilantai dan mulai membacanya.

"Catatan apa ini?"Sakura semakin bingung ketika melihat mebacanya karena didalamnya ada nama anak perempuan sekelasnya disebelah nama itu ada tanda dan tanggal yang berbeda-beda. Sakura mulai membolak-balik catatan itu tangannya berhenti begitu ada tulisan Sakura Haruno yang belum ditandai dan tidak ada tanggalnya. Sakura tampak memikirkan arti dari catatan itu dan teseyum penuh arti.

Kemudian dia menaruh catatan Sasuke di sakunya dan pergi ke kantin sambil memikirkan suatu ide yang akan membuatnya mengerti apa itu cinta.

**Pulang se****kolah**

"Di mana? Dimana catatan itu? Kalau sampai hilang bisa gawat!" Sasuke berada didalam kelas sambil mengacak-acak lokernya sendiri.

"Hm.. apa yang sedang kau cari Uchiha?" terdengar suara dingin dan sombong didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Ah... kau Haruno kan?, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sekolah jam segini?" Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Sakura mendekatinya.

"Kau sendiri?" Sakura tersenyum kecil "Sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu"

"Dari mana kau tau?" sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat didepan Sakura.

"Dari mana? itu tidak penting oh ya apa ini milikmu?" Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari dalam sakunya buku itu berwarna hitam legam dan ada lambang sekolah mereka.

"Kau!" Terlihat Sasuke sudah sedikit geram.

"Aku sudah membacanya..." Sakura menyeringai "Aku sudah membaca semuanya" Sakura mengulang perkataannya "Tapi tuan Uchiha aku tidak mau mengembalikannya"

"Apa?" sekarang Sasuke sudah diambang batas kesabarannya "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu bersama anak berambut coklat itu dan kudengar dia menyatakan cintanya padamu" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Lalu?" Sasuke sudah bisa mengontrol amarahnya dam membalas pandangan Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit padamu..." pandangan Sakura semakin tajam "...bagimu cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Heh! Cinta itu sama sekali tidak penting"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menulis catatan ini?" Sakura menunjukkan notes milik Sasuke yang sedang dia pegang "Menurutku tanda dan tanggal yang ada disini adalah kapan dia menyatakan cinta dan hanya di namaku saja yang belum, artinya hanya aku yang belum menyatakan cinta padamukan?"

Tampak Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya "Kau benar" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menutup notes Sasuke.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan misalnya kalau kita itu patuh dan bersikap cuek cewek akan mendekat apalagi aku ini Uchiha kau tau kan seberapa kayanya Uchiha lalu wajahku ini walau aku diam cewek-cewek akan langsung mendekat dan berkumpul denganku tak lama setelahnya mereka dengan bodohnya menyukaiku" jawab Sasuke dan menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Jadi itu arti cintamu?" Sakura juga menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak aku hanya sekedar mempermainkan mereka saja"

"Tapi... kau tau apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum "Kalau aku tidak tau tidak mungkin aku mempermainkan mereka"

"Hm... begitukah?"

"Nah.. sekarang aku minta notesku kembali ya Haruno" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura tapi itu hanya senyum palsu.

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang waktunya Uchiha"

"Waktunya apa?"

"Ajari aku..." Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Sakura baru Sasuke membuka mulutnya Sakura sudah mendahuluinya "ajari aku tentang cinta"

"Mengajarimu tentang cinta?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidak salah.

"Ya… beritau padaku apa itu cinta" Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"A... apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mentap balik mata emerald Sakura yang dingin mencari tidak ada kebohongan didalam sana dan ternyata Sakura memang serius.

"Sudahlah cepat beritau aku apa itu cinta kalau tidak aku tidak mau mengembaikan notes siswamu" Sakura mulai mengancam Sasuke dengan notes yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Heh! Kalau kau mengancamku aku juga sama" Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu pelajar Sakura "Ini milikmukan?" dan menunjukan kartu pelajar itu pada Sakura.

"Jadi itu jatuh waktu kita tabrakan tadi?" tanya Sakura mencoba menyelidiki

"Benar dan kau berhutang maaf padaku Haruno" Sasuke menyeringai sambil menatap Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf padamu Uchiha..." sekarang mereka terdiam dan melanjutkan dengan adu death glare (kayaknya seru tuh) setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain akhirnya Sasuke bicara.

"Jadi apa kau ingin mengembalikan notesku nona Haruno?"

"Tidak semudah itu tuan Uchiha kau belum mengajariku tentang cinta"

"Hah... tapi kudengar besok ada pemeriksaan kartu pelajar dan bagaimana bila kau tidak membawanya ya?"Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih! Cepat kembalikan padaku" Sakura mengadahkan tangannya di depan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan dulu notes siswaku"

"Baiklah..." sebuah ide licik sudah terlintas dikepalanya "Ini notes siswamu sekarang kembalikan kartu pelajarku" Sakura menyerahkan catatn itu pada Sasuke sementara Sasuke sudah tersenyum licik dan menyerahkan kartu pelajarnya pada Sakura.

"kita seri sekarang..." Sasuke mengammbil tasnya dan berniat untuk pulang karena sudah lewat waktu pulang sekolah, Sasuke berhenti saat berada di depan pintu"Sayang sekali nona Haruno kau tidak tau apa yang namanya cinta"

"Ya... aku memang tidak tau tapi aku akan segera tau sebentar lagi" Sakura tersenyum licik sambil merogoh tasnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sebentar lagi?" Sasuke berbalik arah dan menghadap kearah Sakura yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas miliknya "Apa yang kau cari?" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya pulang dan memilih mendekati Sakura.

"Ini!" Sakura mengeluarkan kertas dan melempar kertas itu kearah Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya akibatnya kertas itu jadi berhamburan ke lantai.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada dilantai dan membacanya "Kau! Kapan kau mengcopy ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah geram karena kertas itu berasal dari notes siswanya..

"Hm... aku akan menjawabnya kalau kau mengajariku apa itu cinta kalau tidak catatanmu ini akan kusebarkan ke seluruh sekolah dan mereka akan tau bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran sekolah suka mempermainkan perasaan orang" Sakura tersenyum licik sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Cih!" dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura terdorong hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding

"Apa yang aku lakukan..." Sasuke menaruh tangan Sakura ke dinding dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura "..aku akan mengajarimu tentang..."

"...Cinta..."

**~ToBeCo~**

**Gimana? Maaf kalo jelek dan agak aneh**

**Masih**** pemula di sini jadi minta kritik dan saran ya**

**But no flame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Banyak yang nanya kok mirip xx me memang saya t****erinspirasi dari situ tapi di chapter 2 ini pasti beda kok =D**

-oOo-

**Teach Me about True Love**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Warning : **AU, OOC, alur kecepetan

"Apa yang aku lakukan..." Sasuke menaruh tangan Sakura ke dinding dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura. "..aku akan mengajarimu tentang..."

"...Cinta..."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi... seperti apa cinta yang ingin kau tau?" kata Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa itu suka dan cinta tapi... aku mendengar saat gadis berambut cokelat itu menyatakan cinta padamu dia menyukaimu sejak kau menggenggam tangannya"

"Ya... aku menggenggam tangannya agar dia menyukaiku" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Karena itu sekarang genggam tanganku dan buat aku merasakannya"

"Hn" Sasuke mulai melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyentuh jari tangan Sakura kemudian merambat ke tangan lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Dalam posisinya masing-masing yaitu Sasuke mengapit Sakura agar tetap bersender pada tembok dan sakura yang terapit ditembok menutup matanya merasakan tangan kanan Sasuke membungkus rapat tangannya sementara tangan Sasuke yang kiri menyilangkan jari jari tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menarik tangannya melepaskan genggaman Sakura lalu dia megumpulkan copyan dari notes siswanya dan memasukkan copyan itu ke dalam tasnya. "Lanjutannya besok saja" kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kelas lalu menutupnya.

Setelah tertutup tinggallah Sakura sendiri di dalam kelas dan merasakan kedua tangannya hangat. "Hangat... padahal biasanya dingin tapi... aku masih belum mengerti kenapa hanya menggenggam tangan bisa terasa hangat dan..." Sakura menggenggam tangannya sendiri. ".. Nyaman?"

"Akan kutanyakan padanya besok..." Sakura segera mengambil tas miliknya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolah karena saat itu sudah agak sore.

-oOo-

Pagi hari di Konoha High School sangat aman damai dan nyaman (?) matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya, siswa-siswi sudah mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah ada yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya ada yang bergosip bermain bersama gengnya dan bahkan ada yang lagi pacaran WOW! Pagi-pagi udah pacaran hebat!

"Kya... Sasuke-kun selamat pagi~!"

"Sasuke-kun pergi ke kelas sama-sama yuk!"

"Sasuke-sama kami bawakan barang-barangmuya?"

Itu yang terdengar di depan gerbang sekolah begitu pangeran es datang yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sementara Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan para fansnya itu dan langsung berjalan ke dalam kelas. Sasuke mulai menyusuri lorong kelas diikuti oleh para fans yang mengikutinya seperti magnet.

'Target berikutya Sakura Haruno akan kubuat dia mengerti cinta dan jatuh cinta padaku' Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati (kepedean lu Sas...)

-oOo-

"Eh... denger deh tadi aku tubrukan sama Sai terus dia bantuin aku berdiri!"

"Be... benarkah?" Hinata mendengarkan cerita Ino dengan serius.

"Iya tadi pas aku lari aku tubrukan sama Sai terus dia bantuin aku berdiri sambil megang tangan aku!" Ino mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dan nari nari gaje

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya?" tanya Sakura yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Yaiyalah siapa yang ga seneng kalau ditolong sama orang yang disukai" Ino mulai duduk dan memandang Sakura.

"Oh ya?" Sakura berjalan dari depan pintu ke tempat duduknya.

"Me... memangnya Sakura-chan masih belum punya orang ya... yang disukai?"

"Yah... karena aku tidak tau apa itu suka" jawab Sakura dingin.

"Biar kuberitahu apa itu suka dan bagaimana rasanya ya..." kata Ino percaya diri.

"Kalau kita digenggam tangannya itu rasanya tangan kita jadi hangat..."

'Aku sudah tau...' batin Sakura

"Lalu rasanya jadi nyaman..."

"Kenapa jadi nyaman?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Karena kalau kita berpegangan tangan dengannya kita saling membagi kehangatan dari tangan kita" Ino memegang tangannya sendiri.

"Begitu?"

"Ya begitulah rasanya, sekarang sudah mengerti?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Yah... mungkin tapi bagaimana rasanya kalau kita menyukai orang?" Ino kelihatan bingung ingin menjelaskan bagaimana.

"I... itu harus Sakura-chan merasakannya sendiri" Hinata ikut bicara

"Hm..." Sakura terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka.

"Semuanya duduk di tempat masing masing" kata ketua osis berambut merah dan bermata cokelat, dengan cepat murid murid duduk di bangkunya.

"Kita adakan pemeriksaan kartu pelajar silahkan keluarkan kartu pelajar masig masing" ketua osis itu mulai mengecek satu persatu kartu pelajar yang sudah dikeluarkan siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas itu.

"Eh... Sakura-chan kartu pelajarnya sudah ketemu?" Hinata bertanya pada Sakura karena takut temannya tidak membawa kartu pelajar.

"Kemarin sudah kutemukan"

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" setelah selesai mengecek dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dia langsung keluar dari kelas.

-oOo-

"Hei Uchiha!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu lagi" Sakura tidak segan segan bertanya karena itu sudah waktunya istirahat dan kelas itu sepi hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di sana.

"Apa itu?" nada suara Sasuke terdengar menantang.

"Kalau kita suka seseorang karena dia menolong kita apakah itu cinta?" Sakura mulai bertanya dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau jangan sampai salah mengartikan rasa cinta kalau dia menolongmu..." Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menatap heran pada laki laki berambut raven yang berada di depannya.

"Maksudku... Jangan sampai kau salah mengartikan rasa cinta dengan rasa terima kasih karena dia telah menolongmu" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Rasa terima kasih? Kalau itu aku tau, tapi apa hubungannya dengan cinta?" Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau mengalaminya..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dan berjalan ke luar dari kelas.

"Ng... rasa apa itu sebenarnya?"

-oOo-

"Hei Sakura kau dari mana lama sekai?" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri di depan kantin.

"Tadi ada sedikit urusan..." Sakura menghampiri Ino dan Hinata yang menunggunya.

"U... urusan apa?"

"Itu tidak penting lebih baik kita segera makan"

"Ya sudahlah" Mereka bertiga memasuki kantin dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Ku... kursinya sudah penuh bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"kita makan di taman belakang saja yuk!" ajak Ino sambil membawa makanannya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata makan di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka dan mulai berbincang bincang tentang berbagai hal sambil makan.

"Hei Sakura kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Ah... sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Sa... Sakura-chan memikirkan apa sepertinya serius sekali?" Hinata mulai cemas pada temannya karena tidak memakan makanannya sedikit pun.

"Aku masih bingung apa itu cinta?"

"Sakura... kau harus menemukan orang yang kau sukai kalau tidak kau tidak akan tahu"

"Tapi..." Sakura sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Sakura-chan... kau harus menemukan sendiri orangnya" kata Hinata lembut

"Baiklah..." Sakura menghela nafasnya "Ino kenapa kamu suka dengan Sai?"

"Aku suka dengan Sai karena dia itu tampan dan baik!" Ino membayangkan jika dirinya dan Sai berpacaran.

'Tampan? Mungkin bisa jadi alasan untuk menyukai orang'

"Hanya karena itu kau menyukainya?"

"Selain itu karena dia jago melukis aku sangat suka lukisannya"

'Jago melukis? Kenapa hanya karena jago melukis dia bisa disukai?'

"Begitukah? Apa kalau wajahnya tampan, baik hati, dan jago melukis membuat kita bisa menyukai orang itu?" Sakura memandang wajah sahabatnya bergantian.

"Yah... Sakura itu tergantung perasaan kita masing masing walau orangnya jelek tapi kalau kita menyukainya itu bisa saja" Ino menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sakura.

"Ta... tapi kau bisa saja menyukai orang sa... saat kalian pertama kali bertemu" Hinata memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang mencerna kata kata darinya.

"Hm... aku akan memikirkannya" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sakura mulai memakan makanannya yang belum dia sentuh.

-oOo-

Langit yang berwarna biru sekarang tergantikan oleh warna orange kemerahan. Semua orang sudah bergegas pulang ke rumah masing masing untuk beristirahat, tapi tidak bagi dua orang yang berada di dalam kelas dan saling memandang.

"Uchiha..." panggil Sakura dengan nada lemas.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Sasuke yang tadi sedang membaca buku kini memperhatikan Sakura

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa itu cinta" Sakura memandangi ruang kelasnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti di mananya?" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti saat temanku bilang dia menyukai orang karena tampan, baik hati, dan jago melukis" Sakura berjaan ke arah jendela dan memandangi pemandangan yang terlihat lewat jendela.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedang memandangi keindahan alam dari jendela. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang cinta?" Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Ingin tahu saja..." Sakura tidak ingin repot repot membalikkan badannya ia masih tetap memandangi jendela. "... Aku ingin tahu kenapa kita bisa menyukai orang lain bahkan sampai mencintainya" kata kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Seperti yang aku bilang jangan sampai kau salah mengartikan rasa cinta..."

"Jadi?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung mata onyx Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai temanmu itu salah mengartikan rasa cinta sama seperti fansku yang hanya melihat dari tampang luarnya saja" Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam dalam.

"Tapi... kenapa mereka menyukai orang karena dia tampan?" Sakura mulai bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar ingin memiliki orang tampan itu" Sakura menggaggukkan kepalanya mengartikan kaau dirinya mengerti.

"Mengapa kalau dia jago melukis kita bisa menyukai orang itu?"

"Bukan karena jago melukis..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi karena dia mahir melakukan sesuatu"

"Mahir melakukan sesuatu?" Sakura mengulang perkataan Sasuke karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Ya... dan itu namanya kagum bukan cinta"

"Nafsu dan kagum? Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memahainya" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan itu pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat senyum manis Sakura.

"Kalau ada orang yang menyukai orang kaya bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya yang berada di saku celanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Sakura.

"Mereka hanyalah sekelompok orang yang memanfaatkan hal itu dan salah mengartikan rasa suka sehingga mereka menyukai orang kaya" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura hingga tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"Tapi dalam menyukai kau harus tau satu hal..." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "... kalau cinta itu buta..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Sakura sehingga Sakura sedikit merasa geli.

-**To Be Continue**-

**Gimana minna-san?**

**Jelek ya? Maaf kalo alurnya kecepeten**

**Terima kasih yang udah review**** di chapter kemarin **\^o^/

**Boleh minta riview?**


End file.
